Icy snow
"I am icy snow, daughter of the snow queen, and I guess I pledge to kidnap matt and be the next snow queen"-legacy practice. "follow your dreams, don't be afraid, theres a chance that maybe we could follow our own destiny's" quote to her friend, Molly Grimm. Icy snow is the daughter of the snow queen, who loves music and is always willing to stand up for her friends, even when they don't ask! She is loyal to her friends and is deadly to her enemy's, she is in a band with her friends called sibuna, her boyfriend is also apart of this band, she is currently taking by dame dragon and she is breaking free from her icy cold snow queen destiny. Character Personality Icy has a bit of lively one, always doing what her heart tells her, leading her dreams and making them a reality as she puts it, she enjoys music and is in a band with her friends, she is the lead singer and song writer. Icy is also very protective of the people close to her, like her sister Emily snow, though she dodges her older sister, diamond snow, who is repeating the year due to her dodging it with Christian. She is music full stop and always is there for her friends, she does feel nervous sometimes about her destiny as the next snow queen, since its her now, Christian and diamond wont get it due to them missing studies since they were kids, stormy having the destiny of father frost, frosty, her clone, having no destiny and the same goes with Emily. Appearance Icy has now highlighted her light blue hair with turquoise highlights in it, she has ocean blue eyes, she sometimes lets her anger control her and her icy side comes out, unleashing her ice side out as she puts it and her eyes turn real blue, showing shes using magic. Fairy tale: The snow queen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen At one point, the snow queen and father frost married and later had twins, icy and stormy, but they split up, father frost taking stormy while snow queen kept icy, at one point, a spell gong wrong caused the creation of frosty snow, and later, Emily snow created by father frost and the snow queen, and later diamond and Christian snow showed up. Relationships Family Icy is the daughter of the snow queen and father frost, though she never sees her father, she does visit her mother sometimes, she was trained from a young age to be the next snow queen by the snow queen and her heir, though icy notes she doesn't care about it, she just wants to lose herself in music, so her relationship with her mother isn't so hot. She is the twin sister of stormy frost and didn't know about it for a long time till she finally found out, the twins always hang out and always look out for each other and plan to break free from their destinys as the next snow queen and father frost, though they unaware of the fact they write their own tell called The sisters of ice. She is also related to diamond and Christian snow, who are a year older then her but have to repeat their year, though she always keeps out of their ways for family reasons. She made a clone by mistake once in a spell called frosty snow, who has no destiny now but still hopes to have her own little tale, icy supports her in this and hopes frosty will too. She is also the sister of Emily snow, who was made out of ice by the snow queen and father frost, and is always there for her sister when she needs her, though Emily copied icys old style a little with the hat and cape. She has a cousin in monster high who she is somehow related too, who is a ice elemental, she notes she never sees her but they always chat online and always passes on messages that she gives icy from lisa phoenix, cousin of flame and amy, sister of clove. Friends Icy is best friends with flamette 'flame' bird, clove dragon, stella violet charming, molly grimm and her boyfriend dame dragon, she always hangs out with them and always is willing to stand up for them, together they formed the band sibuna and continued to play. She is also best friends with crystal guardian, daughter of kai and gerda, who she practices ice magic with. Romance Icy is currently dating dame dragon, who she finds very attractive and cute and loves him, and loves how he treats her like a normal person and is in it for more then just her looks, he always listens to her and icy loves him for it, they are not aware in the future they have a daughter called darcy snow-dragon. Pet Icy has a pet polar bear called snow drop, she enjoys the fact that she can rely on her when she needs her. Outfits New look: Icy has her light blue hair down with her new turquoise highlights in it and has purple headphones and has a pink cape patterned with blue snowflakes and a light dark blue shirt with light blue dots on the arms bits and a light blue music sign on the front and a purple jacket on top, and a dark grey blue skirt dotted purple dots on it and light purple leggings with grey blue knee pads with music signs on them and wears blue laced purple boots and carrys her song book everywhere. New legacy day: icy has her hair tied into a side pony tail that is on her shoulder and wears a light blue crown with 3 snowflakes on it, and wears a long sleeved dark blue shirt that layers onto her skirt, with a music note in the middle of snowflake on the shirt, with a blue skirt with a purple lining on the bottom, with a pink belt on with a light purple cape with a pink lining. She has light pink leggings on with purple heeled boots that have pink snowflakes on it. she carries a purple bag with a music note in the middle of a snowflake. New thronecoming: Icy's hair is down and wears a bright blue crown with white jewels and a snowflake on it around her head and wears bright dark blue shirt with light blue sparkles on the sleeves and a blue music note on it with white lines around it and icy blue three layers on it with blue linings on it and white sparkles on it and wears bright light blue boots that have dark blue sparkles on them with music notes and snowflakes as heels and a bright pink belt on her shirt bit that has bright blue sparkles and has dark blue gloves on and carries a turquoise mask that has white jewels all over it. Notes * Icy's middle name is cloud after the snow clouds around her palace she lives in with her mom. * She doesn't have any friends due to people being scared of her and her ice powers. * She has a pet polar bear which she named snow drop who looks like snow. * She was inspired by the snow queen and made by pinks64831 * Her birthday is on December 20th, usually when it snows. * Out of her siblings, its confirmed icy is the one for the destiny since she was trained more then the others for it. Trivia * Icy developed her moms powers * Everyone fears her due to her powers and their way of getting out of control. * She wasn't in on the food fight due to her being in her room, doing some painting. * She shares with 2 people then 1. * She wants to be a music person a lot. * She is somehow related to a cousin in monster high whos a ice elemental. Timeline *At one point: icy snow is created. *her arts are all added. *2014: shes revealed to be related to stormy frost. *2014: she is revamped to match her music personality, around the time flame and clove was. *2014: She is given a boyfriend in dame dragon. *2014: Her family history is revamped with her clone frosty, her sibling Emily snow and older siblings diamond and Christian. *2014: she marks her sibuna chronicles debut in: sibuna forever. *2014: her page is finally changed to match all of her changes. photos Ever after high episode.png|Appears in episode " The icy flame survile" icy snow.png|normal outfit Gg.jpg|Icy with Flame bird best friend icy snow legacy day.png|icy snow legacy day icy snow getting fairest.png|icy snow getting fairest icy snow thronecoming.png|icy snow thronecoming icy keyscreen.png|icy's keyscreen icy snow card.png|icy snow rebel card Icys information back.png|icys information back my little pony icy.png|icy as my little pony Icy hexerween.png|icy's hexerween (halloween) icy doctor who.png|icy when she leaves to go with the doctor from doctor who to travle with him The shadowed ever after high.png|icy in the shadowed ever after high Icys new look.png|NEW look! Lego icy snow.png|if EAH became lego, this would be icy (yes, i suck at drawing lego) Icy by Mish.png|icy, drawn by the fab mish Icy legacy day revamp.png|new legacy day angry look.png|when mad and casting a spell, so dont mess with her. new thronecoming.png|revamped icy thronecoming s9ss99s9s99s99s9s9s9.png|icys home art 093.JPG|Icys through the forest icy key.png|icys new keyscreen icy disney.png|icy in disney, (it was torture for me to draw, i know) icy new getting fairest.png|icys new getting fairest icy spring unsprung.png|best attempt at icy's spring unsprung The wrong destinies Stormy frost and icy snow.png|The wrong destinies? - icy snow and stormy frost, her twin sister Which destiny is true.png|Which destiny is true? future father frost or future snow queen? Theme song Category:Pinks OCs Category:Characters Category:The Snow Queen Category:Rebels Category:Females